valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Magic Types
1. Arcanomancy (Arcane Magic) A magic gained from worshiping Arcanos, the God of Magic. Arcanomancy has a very similar composition to Xeramancy, causing addiction to any who use it excessively. Arcanomancy is almost exclusively used offensively, mainly proving to be useful in multi target combat being that the magic is naturally inclined to explode when made contact with. Though Arcanomancy cannot heal, it is occasionally used defensively such as in the form of a shield. Being that Arcanomancy is partly what led to the creation of thousands of Azeroth's races, it naturally contains properties capable of bestowing sentience, and so can be used to create basic life forms such as Arcane Wraiths. Arcanomancy can also be used to bestow sentience to technology, primarily when in conjunction with a magic capacitor such as what is seen with Arcane Constructs. At a lower level, Arcanomancy is quite efficient unless the user takes the magic for granted and becomes addicted. At an Archonic level however, Arcanomancy can be incredibly powerful. Offensively, the magic can be utilized to create massive explosions capable of wiping out small villages. Defensively, an enormous Anti-Magic shield can be created, capable of protecting an entire city from dangerous magical weapons such as Mana Bombs. Arcanomancy naturally holds a whitish-pink hue, though occasionally can be seen as an ordinary pink or also violet. 2. Antalrymancy (Shadow-Flame Magic) A magic gained from worshiping Antalryth, the Deity of Death and Fire. Antalrymancy is among the more difficult of magics to learn and practice, however it is also an incredibly powerful offensive magic if used correctly. Antalrymancy is widely referred to as "The Black Flames" and is almost universally considered a forbidden magic. Its status as a forbidden magic comes from the fact that the flames which constitute Antalrymancy are fueld by life energy rather than oxygen. This makes the flames incredibly difficult to put out, and often they will blaze until everything surrounding them dies. This can range from plants to people, and theoretically Antalrymancy could even destroy the entire planet if somehow surged at the core of Azeroth where there is a massive store of life energy. Being that Antalrymancy is fueled from life energy though, anything without life energy would of course be immune to the Black Flames, and so this makes Antalrymancy primarily favorable among undead races where friendly fire wouldn't be a potential threat. However if the Black Flames were to accidentally ignite on an ally, the Antalrymancer can extinguish them if they are experienced enough. As implied, Antalrymancy is generally a black color, however can occasionally be seen as purple. 3. Arthamancy (Fate Magic) A magic gained from worshiping Arthatos, the God of Fate. Arthamancy, or fate magic, is a unique type of magic considered a forbidden magic by the majority of Azeroth's nations. It is often seen as the polar opposite to Chronomancy, being that Chronomancy alters fate while Arthamancy sets it. Arthamancy is a rare magic to be seen being that it is not only difficult to use, but it isn't necessarily as powerful as most other magics. This is because Arthamancy is a very subtle magic that is best used outside of combat rather than during, and during combat it is often useless. The majority of Arthamantic spells take the form of curses, or abilities that effect an opponent over an extended duration rather than merely in combat. With weaker Arthamancers, these curses are generally only effective in niche situations. For example, the infamous Curse of Tongues was cast on the entire Surdimian population to prevent the nation's secrets from ever being spoken of to outsiders. In a combat situation though, the Curse of Tongues would be fairly useless. When aiming to physically harm someone, lesser curses are not too effective. Curse of Sickness brings a fever onto the opponent, though it takes around half a day to actually begin showing signs of any damage. There is also the Curse of Pain which causes some immediate damage, though overall a small amount. However stronger Arthamancers generally can pose quite a threat to those they seek to harm. In the midst of combat, experienced Arthamancers can cast Curse of Torment, an upgraded version of Curse of Pain, which causes excruciating pain to the point of rendering the enemy unable to fight. There is also the most powerful curse yet created known as the Curse of Dissolution, causing inevitable death to whoever it is cast on, within reason of course. However the duration before this curse takes effect depends on the power of who it is cast on. When cast on a civilian, it is an instant death. When cast on an Archon though, this curse is immensely powerful since it essentially deprives them of immortality, however it can take up to a century to actually kill the Archon. The main threat from curses comes from two things: subtly and inevitability. Arthamancy has no visual presence, and so can be easily cast on someone without being noticed. Curses are also more difficult to dispel than any other type of magic, and generally when a curse is set, the sufferer can only wait for it to hopefully end. From a gameplay standpoint, many Arthamantic spells deal stable single target True Damage due to the inevitability of such magic. For long-term curses, these may cause temporary or permanent stat decreases that persist out of combat, among other out of combat disabilities. As aforementioned, Arthamancy has no visual presence, however those who are victims of the magic often hear a bloodcurdling sound as well as some horrifying visions within their own head for a brief moment when struck with the magic, and sometimes on recurring occasions. 4. Asurmancy (Ice Magic) A magic gained from worshiping Asura, the Deity of Ice. Asurmancy is a unique type of magic being that it isn't considered a fusion magic, however it is nonetheless bestowed by a deity being that the magic must be bestowed in a different form than Keramancy, and no known magic can fuse with Keramancy to freeze it in the midst of combat. Since it is fairly easy to use and provides a great amount of utility, Asurmancy is a considerably popular magic though mainly among mages simply looking to arbitrarily pick a magic to practice rather than out of tradition. This is because most cultures that value Asura have since been erased while Vitaramantic cultures have taken a more prominent standing. Asurmancy can be used both offensively and defensively. Offensively, Asurmancy can be of considerable threat in single target and multi target combat. In single target combat, Asurmancy is generally used to throw shards of ice with deadly precision or hurl frostbolts which naturally can slow an enemy's movement speed. In multi target combat, Asurmancy can be used to create harsh blizzards or hailstorms, and if the Asurmancer is powerful enough, the magic can even be used to freeze entire groups of enemies. Defensively, Asurmancy has proven to be very useful. For example, the Half-Archon of Kerah known as Zurako had formed an impenetrable block of ice around himself to avoid death, an ice block which took an entire decade to thaw. In standard Asurmancy ice blocks can be formed too but generally they are much weaker and aren't favored by many being that they render the user immobile. A more popular form of Asurmantic defense is an ice shield which can slow attackers while also reducing damage taken due to the barrier of ice surrounding the caster. For utility, Asurmancy can of course be used to freeze over water, allowing for the caster to easily cross rivers and lakes without getting wet. It can also (though is used rarely in this sense) extend one's lifetime by preserving their body in ice, but of course with the price of being conscious the entire time and unable to move. In short, Asurmancy is a balanced type of magic which provides considerable single target and multi target offense while also providing some defense and utility. 5. Cataclymancy (Wind Magic) A magic gained from worshiping Cataclysar, the God of Gales. Cataclymancy, similarly to Asurmancy, is a balanced type of magic except it can also provide some healing. At a lower level, Cataclymancy is weaker than most other magics, and this is because the winds conjured cannot reach an adequate enough speed to be of use. With the Cataclymancer honing their abilities sufficiently enough though, the magic can certainly become advantageous. Offensively, Cataclymancy can primarily be seen with the use of strong winds capable of wearing down enemies. The magic however also has a strong defense. With the use of powerful winds, Cataclymancy can stop or even reflect projectiles back toward the enemy, a strategy seldom seen elsewhere. For healing, Cataclymancy is not as strong as most other healing magics and therefore Cataclymancers are rarely seen exclusively as healers, but use the healing properties of the magic to patch themselves or allies up after a fight. For utility, Cataclymancy can be very useful. Often it is used in conjunction with Solarmancy to create even more deadly flames being that the magic naturally promotes the growth of flames. It can also be used to increase the sailing speed of a boat, and with enough practice, can even allow the user to levitate. Cataclymantic Archons have become quite infamous due to how powerful the magic is when used by them. The winds can be conjured fast enough and over a wide enough area to tear down villages and even entire cities depending on the structures. The most powerful Cataclymantic spell known is simply known as "Cataclysm", an ability which changes the very weather of a region into destructive winds as well as thunder storms if used in conjunction with Zithomancy, or flooding if used in conjunction with Thraiomancy. The spell is capable of causing destruction to an entire region's civilizations, though thankfully it has historically seen seldom use due to how difficult it is to master, requiring both Zithomantic and Thraiomantic mastery to be at its full potential. Being that Cataclymancy is simply wind magic, it generally has no visible color, though occasionally can be seen as a silvery color depending on the spell being used, or a white to dark grey if as dense as clouds. # Chronomancy (Time Magic) # Darakthemancy (Plague Magic) # Elumancy (Lunar Magic) # Emisimancy (Dominion Magic) # Furoromancy (Chaos Magic) # Izarimancy (Soul Magic) # Keramancy (Water Magic) # Mordelimancy (Dark Magic) # Nensimancy (Sand Magic - Earth/Wind) # Nyrumancy (Nature Magic) # Omouremancy (Astral Magic - Fire/Lunar) # Solarmancy (Fire Magic) # Sollicumancy (Nightmare Magic) # Technomancy (Magic gained from technology) # Terramancy (Earth Magic) # Thraiomancy (Storm Magic - Water/Wind) # Venoxxamancy (Poison Magic - Plague/Nature) # Vitaramancy (Light Magic) # Xeramancy (Fel Magic) # Zithomancy (Lightning Magic - Fire/Wind) # Umbramancy (Shadow Magic)